Successful Scripts - Potential Break Up Rap
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Break up.


Heather walks by.

"Hey babe, I got 2 tickets to see Eminem. Wanna go?" Heather asks.

"Aww! Of course!" Tyler nods.

They both hug.

Tyler walks off with Heather.

Lindsay was flirting with Chris by the lockers.

"And then..I said...dude I have tiger blood!" Chris laughs.

Lindsay giggles.

Dakota runs up to Lindsay.

"I need help!" Dakota says worried.

"With what?" Lindsay asks.

"I think I like someone.." Dakota sighs.

"Who?" Lindsay asks.

"Noah..." Dakota says softly.

"...Is this a joke?" Lindsay asks.

Dakota nods.

"HA!" Chris laughs.

"Not funny!" Dakota pouts.

"Well..he's gay and likes Tyler and you...you're...screwed." Lindsay says.

"I know." Dakota sighs.

"Oh. So you like Noah? It would be a shame if...someone..told him..." Gwen says coming out of her locker with a creepy smile.

"It would." Dakota agrees.

"Dammit Gwen.." Lindsay facepalms.

"Later." Gwen runs off.

"EEP YAY PARTY!" Dakota claps.

"AND CLEAR!" Deion announces.

"Good. I'm thirsty." Michael says.

"Finally." Desmond says.

"That's a wrap for the day!" Deion announces.

Everyone walks out.

"So Jake, you wanna hang at my place?" Danielle asks.

"I wish but I have to help my dad out." Jake says.

"Oh okay." Danielle sighs.

Danielle walks home.

Summer was chatting Montoya.

"Hey Jake, you wanna go to my place?" Cari asks.

"Oh you know it." Jake winks.

"Sh. Did you hear that?" Montoya asks.

"A fart?" Summer asks.

"No no! Danielle asked Jake to go hang he said no, but said yes to Cari." Montoya said.

"Hmm..weird. Danielle and Jake are dating." Summer says.

"I know..lets follow them." Montoya says.

"Okay." Summer nods.

Jake and Cari walk to Cari's house.

Montoya and Summer secretly follow.

"You know I love you.." Cari says.

"Yeah.." Jake says.

Cari kisses Jake.

Jake grabs her waiste and kisses her.

Cari twists Jake's hair and kisses him.

"That didn't take long." Summer says.

"We have to tell Danielle." Montoya says.

"How? She'll freak out, we can't tell her." Summer says.

"Good point. Then lets tell her in one of Deion's episodes!" Montoya says.

"Good idea.." Summer grins.

"I'll go make the script and tell Deion to direct it." Montoya says.

**The Next Day.** **  
**

Everyone reviews their lines.

"I don't like this script.." Danielle pouts.

"Me either...for example, why do I sleep with Noah?" Ivy asks.

"Summer helped me write the script.." Montoya sighs.

"And why am I soposed to dress up at a bucket of fried chicken?" Michael asks.

"You know what, everyone toss out the script." Summer says.

"What? NO!" Montoya argues.

"I have a better idea.." Summer winks.

"Okay.." Montoya sighs.

"EVERYONE EXCEPT DANIELLE, JAKE, AND CARI FOLLOW ME TO THE OTHER STUDIO!" Summer announces.

"Cool, were the 3 musketeers!" Danielle claps.

They join Summer in the other studio.

"Listen...Jake is cheating on Danielle with Cari.." Summer explains.

Everyone gasps.

"So instead of telling Danielle in an episode.." Montoya says.

"I think we should do this.." Summer says.

They huddle and whisper.

10 minutes later.

"Hey Danielle, Jake, Cari take a seat." Montoya directs.

They all sit down.

"Why?" Danielle asks.

"You'll see." Montoya winks.

Montoya goes on stage.

Montoya pulls down the curtans.

Desmond was playing the electric guitar.

Madison was playing the keyboard.

"Here's a song for my friend Danielle, her life is known as a living hell!" Ivy sings.

"So i'm here to tell you today, that shit like this isn't okay." Michael sings.

"You think your boyfriend is the best but really he's a dirty pest!" Summer sings.

"He likes to play around town just so he can get it down." Ivy sings.

"Cheatin' on you with Cari, even though she's too hairy." Michael sings.

"You're dating a manwhore, he just wants more." Summer sings.

"Jake and Cari dating, ain't nobody hating." Ivy sings.

"We just don't like beaters or cheaters." Michael sings.

"Break it down, niggerman." Summer announces.

"Cari cari cari why you so hairy? Aint nobody impressed with that ripped ugly dress. Stop wearing hats, it still makes you fat. You're dating Armando for pete sake, did you do this just for cake? Chris is here being the king of whores, his prize is getting kicked out of doors! Kissing here, kissing there, did you take her underwear? Yall dicust me so im gonna let yall be. You better run now so you don't hear any pows. " Deion raps.

Danielles mouth drops.

"Still winning." Jake shrugs.

Jake and Cari run off.

"Wow..." Danielle sighs.

Danielle cries.

Everyone hugs her.

"This is exactly why we shouldn't bring our roleplay characters to life." Montoya facepalms.

"Montoya is right..Madison we should just be friends." Michael says.

"Oh good! I feel the same way!" Madison agrees.

Ivy hugs Danielle.

"It's okay, he's just another aid infected weirdo." Ivy laughs.

Danielle laughs.

"It's okay...i'm fine." Danielle smiles while whipping away the tears.

"Lets all go to KFC." Deion says.

"Seems legit." Desmond nods.

Deion drives everyone to KFC.

They all sit down.

Everyone eats fried chicken.

"This taste so good." Desmond says.

"I know right." Ivy agrees.

"Ugh, I feel like an idiot." Danielle sighs.

"Better learn now than later." Deion says patting her.

"Yeah besides who needs guys when you have fashion?" Madison giggles.

"Or food." Ivy adds.

"Well, I hope this never happens again." Desmond says.

"It won't because i'm kicking Cari and Jake out of the show!" Deion announces.

Everyone cheers.

"I wonder how Armando feels.." Danielle wonders.

"Probably the same way...or not." Ivy shrugs.

"Who knows, I just know Levi would never do that to me even though we aren't dating." Desmond says.

"Yeah, nobody cares." Summer says.

"Shut up, you don't know him." Desmond says.

"Good." Summer says.

**At Charlie Sheen's house.**

"Cari, we have to break up. I don't love or like you. I just wanted sex. Now leave me alone." Jake says.

"FINE! I'll just go with Armando!" Cari pouts.

"Nah. I like my hand better than you." Armando pouts.

"Whatever." Cari pouts.

Cari leaves.

Armando leaves.

"Still winning, right dad?" Jake asks.

"Of course. We always win." Charlie Sheen says.

"Yeah." Jake nods.

"Are you bi-polar?" Charlie Sheen asks.

"No, i'm bi-winning." Jake says.

"That's my boy!" Charlie Sheen smiles while drinking alcohol.


End file.
